


Thirteen Years Later

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Series: A Life: Clony One Shots that make a story [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Am I the only one who ships this ship, Clony(Is that their ship name??...(, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, first time writing for this Fandom and Ship, it could be worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: Clay Jensen reflects on his past with Hannah and Tony and everything high school three at him. Tony is nothing but supportive of his boyfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So I ship this ship hard!! And idk if anyone else does but if you're reading this then I guess you do. Anyway!! This is my first time writing this ship and this fandom so at least I tried!! 
> 
> What is their Ship name?? Clony?? Maybe is the a thing?? I think I saw that in Tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway this is a very short one shot. I have though a good plot for a full story yet so if you have any ideas or requests you'd like to see please don't hesitate to comment them bellow!! I'd be happy to write them for you!! So yeah.... 
> 
> Have fun with this fulffy little one shot of Clay and Tony!! 
> 
>  
> 
> ~MK

Clay sat on their living room couch, turning over the past in his mind. Everything that had happened, everyone that had been hurt, and somehow he'd come out alive. Somehow he had made it, despite all the times he though he wouldn't, and that was solely because of one person. The one person who had never ceased to care no matter what he did, how much of a terrible person he though he was. 

Tony Padilla was the only reason Clay was still here. Everything about the new Clay was because of Tony and somewhere along the way, they had fallen in love. Someway, somehow Tony Padilla loved the wreck Clay Jensen had become, the wreck he always was. 

"What are you thinking about, Baby?" Clay felt a set of strong hands come to rest on his shoulders. Clay turned his head slightly, nuzzling into Tony's arm. "The past." Clay put simply. 

"Hannah?" 

"Yeah. Cuddle me?" He looked up with puppy dog eyes, begging slightly. "'Course, Clay." Tony walked around the left side of the crimson sofa. He sat down slowly, pulling Clay into his lap, wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend. "You know, Tony. I never thanked you." 

"For what?" Tony rested his head softly on top of Clay's shoulder. "Thank me for what?" He kissed the other mans ear. Clay was silent a moment, not exactly sure how to put his thoughts into words. 

"Everything. You've done so much for me and I never thanked you. So thank you." Tony smiled, resting his head in Clay's. "Always. You can thank me even more tonight." He hinted, grinding into Clay slightly. 

"I'm trying to have a moment here, Tony." Clay laughed, stifling the moan that was working its way up his throat. "Sorry. But in all seriousness, you're welcome. You know I had to take care of you. It's what Hannah wanted. Well for a while it was just for her, but then it was for me. I needed to take care of you. I love you. You're my boy." 

"I love you too. When did you realize it?" Clay turned around to face Tony. "Realize what?" Tony furrowed his brow in confusion. "When did you realize you wanted to be with me. I mean I'm nothing special. I was pining over a dead girl for a year." 

"That's when I realized it. When you were listening to the tapes, I think you were on 3 or 4 and you cared about her so much and that's when I realized that you're heart is so big and how lucky Hannah was to have a part of it, and I wanted a piece for myself." Tony leaned in close and pressed his lips to his boyfriends. 

After a few moments Clay let himself be controlled by Tony, letting Tony's tongue dominate his mouth, letting himself lie back on the couch as Tony pushed him slightly and hovered over him. "I love you." Clay pulled back slightly, gazing into Tony's dilated brown eyes. 

"I know." Tony reconnected their lips, falling onto Clay, one leg keeping Clay from falling off the sofa, the other resting between his legs, hovering dangerously close to Clay's growing bulge. "Clay. There's something I wanna ask you." It was Tony's turn to pull back, keeping their foreheads together. "What's up?" 

"I've been tossing this idea around for a while now, and I think it's the right time. Clay Jensen. Marry me?" All was silence, Tony anxiously awaiting an answer, Clay shocked by Tony, his heart pounding a mile a minute. 

"Well?...." Tony feared the 'No' he knew was coming, closing his eyes to keep the tears away. 

"Tony. Yes!"


End file.
